Un Episodio Alternativo
by acarlalala
Summary: Situado entre la primera y segunda temporada de la serie, Penny debe tomar una decisión respecto al comportamiento de Sheldon. Warning: Spanking, nalgadas, castigo corporal si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y escribo como pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.  
**

* * *

Toc toc toc

**-Penny**

Toc toc toc

**-Peny**

Toc toc toc

**-Peny**

Se abrió la puerta justo al final de la pronunciación de la "y"

**-QUÉ! Sheldon, son las 6:00 am de sábado!**

**-Vístete, llévame a la tienda de comics.**

**-QUÉ! acaso estás loco!...**

**-No estoy loco, mi madre me hizo hacer pruebas.**

La chica rubia y despeinada rodo los ojos, era algo que siempre oía.

**-Porque diablos me despiertas a mí! Díselo a Leonard.**

**-No puedo, está con Koothrappali llevaron a Wolowitz al hospital- **como recién se levantaba, Penny apenas captaba lo que le decía Sheldon, por lo que decidió agregar**- se comió un pastel que tenía relleno de maní en el centro- **Penny todavía tenía cara de no entender- **es alérgico al maní no tolera si quiera olerlo, se hincha en segundos. **

**-Y?**

**-Penny, Penny yo no voy al hospital sabes la cantidad de gérmenes que hay en ese lugar? podría morir en tan solo una semana.**

**-Déjame dormir Sheldon.**

Plof!- le cerró la puerta en la cara…1 segundo después…

Toc toc toc

**Penny**

Toc toc toc

**Peny**

Adentro la chica llevaba sus manos a la cabeza preguntándose _**¿Por qué a mí?**_

TBBT

**-Ok ya tienes tu juguete de Star Treck.**

**-Penny, este no es un juguete, es el muñeco de acción limitado de Spock con un detalle- **Sheldon ponía cara de ser supremamente listo-** que hasta ahora ninguno de los fabricantes y fanáticos se ha dado cuenta- **Penny ponía cara de poca importancia y paciencia-** falla que me hace acreedor al único muñeco con caja cerrada de Spock…**

La chica de poca paciencia había dejado de oír a su inteligente amigo desde que vio abrir su boca, no le importaba las explicaciones y teorías que le daba sobre algo tan simple y absurdo para ella.

-**Ajá, ya lo tienes ahora me voy.**

**-Ok vuelve dentro de dos horas para traerme la cena.**

-**Sheldon entiende una cosa yo soy Penny no Leonard- **como si Sheldon no entendiera la diferencia-** yo no voy hacer lo que hace Leonard.**

**-Y tú entiende que yo no conduzco…**

**-oh el gran Sheldon Cooper tiene miedo a un auto- **Penny trataba de que Sheldon accediera a conducir intentando hacerle sentir cobarde.

**-Soy demasiado evolucionado para conducir- **logró hacerle rodar los ojos a Penny**-Como decía, tú entiende que yo no conduzco así que si Leonard no está tú tienes que ir por la cena.**

**-Y eso porque?!**

**-Oh!, claro tu capacidad de memoria no está desarrollada como la mía- **pavoneándose de ser el ser más inteligente de la tierra, _según él_-** verás está en el contrato de amistad que decidiste firmar por tu cuenta la noche del viernes pasado en la que tú decidiste venir a interrumpir mi sueño, claro te excusaste diciendo que venías a ver a Leonard pero aun así me despertaste.**

**-Ya, ya me acorde- **Penny le hizo parar el discurso porque sabía que nunca oiría una simple respuesta del phd. Sheldon Lee Cooper, además él no entiende del protocolo social.

Sin embargo no logró que se callara.

**-Bueno esa noche, como siempre, Leonard fue tu pañuelo de lágrimas a lo que tú le detallabas sobre un nombre más a tu lista de relaciones rotas y fracasadas, claro que el iluso pensó que al final tendrías coito con él…**

**-…Y?!-** A eso justo quería evitar Penny, como podía ser tan técnico a veces?...bueno siempre.

-**Y una vez que Leonard se durmió cansado de oírte, tú no podías hacerlo, porque claro estabas pensando en que sería de tu futuro ahora, viniste a Nueva York con el propósito de convertirte en una gran actriz y no has conseguido ni una audición que valga la pena ah! y tampoco has conseguido enamorarte de tu príncipe azul o como quiera que llamen a los descerebrados que les gustan a las chicas rubias de Nebraska…**

-**Sheldon! Dime porque firme ese estúpido acuerdo!- **ya estaba realmente cansada de oír a Sheldon.

-**Está bien, no tienes gritar**- le miraba ofendido- **amaneciste mal hoy?**

Casi no podía creer haber oído esa tonta pregunta-**claro que amanecí mal porque tú me despertaste en la madrugada!**- La rubia pensaba y miraba con cara de querer matarlo.

**-Aquí esta**- le mostró unas hojas- **puedes ver tu firma en ellos.**

Penny no se acordaba de haberlo firmado solo recordaba haber amanecido en el departamento de sus amigos la noche previa en la que se la paso bebiendo de más con sus amigas.

-**No lo recuerdo- **suavizo su voz-** pero si lo firmé es porque-** tenía una miradita dulce puesta en Sheldon**-oh swettie…de verdad me consideras tu amiga- **le mostro los papeles.-**para hacerme firmar esto**.

Penny sabía que su excéntrico amigo no admitía nuevos miembros a su reducido círculo social y eso para ella fue un acto que le demostraba que Sheldon Cooper podía decir te quiero a su manera.

-**Honestamente esa noche interrumpiste mi sueño, así que pensé en hacerte lo mismo un día solo que necesitaría papeles para mi respaldo y así tú no puedas negarte a que yo te cobre el favor- **suspiro de reproche-** todo por este innecesario intercambio de relación social que las personas están obsesionados en tener.**

Bueno a veces Sheldon Lee Cooper es solo Sheldon Lee Cooper

TBBT

Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing

**-Hola, Penny- **una voz de enamorado traspasaba el auricular.

**-Leonard dónde estás?!**

**-Estoy en el hospital con Koothrappali y Wolowitz.**

**-Porque no se llevaron a Sheldon!?**

**-Ah! sí- **sonando un poco nervioso-** no quiso venir- **voz teatral-** porque te está dando problemas?- **como si no se imaginara la situación.

**-Pues sí, digo es Sheldon!, sabes que está loco!**

A lo lejos se escuchó.

**-No estoy loco mi madre me hizo hacer pruebas, de nada sirve murmurar Penny puedo oírte- **y volvió a su habitación como si fuese un personaje de terror en un película.

-**Tienes que volver Leonard, me está volviendo loca!**

**-Oh sí lo haré…en cuanto Wolowitz mejore…qué?! qué dice doctor!?... Internado!...por 1 semana!... Oh no!...Penny debo colgar …adiós, suerte!.**

-**Diablos!**- pensó Penny, cuando escucho el monologo de su amigo.

TBBT

3 días y Penny no podía más con la agonía de ser la "niñera" de Sheldon, en verdad podía sacarle de sus cabales, era muy irritante y odioso con todo, el ruido, el lugar favorito, la limpieza, la comida! era como para querer estrangularlo…hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, una idea muy mala, a decir verdad perversa de su parte…. pero lo escuchó nuevamente en uno de sus caprichos y decidió que lo haría….Penny tenía agallas, nadie lo puede negar!

TBBT

**-He dicho fuera de mi lugar Penny ese es mi sitio!**

**-Uy tu sitio! Ya déjame dormir Sheldon!**

Toc toc toc

**-No creas que por tener visitas, hemos acabado, todavía estas en mi sitio.**

**-Ajá.**

Toc toc toc

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta….y se quedó helado al ver quien era.

**-Mamá?**

**-Claro que sí Shely, quien más?, déjame pasar.**

**TBBT**

**-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, me estas lastimando!**

**-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes tratar a las personas, como tu santa gana te dá!?.**

**-Auuuuuuuu mamá por favor, lo sientoooooooo**

**-Vas a disculparte?**

**Plack! Plack! Plack! Plack! Plack! Plack!**

**-Sí sí sí me disculparé con Peny.**

En la sala Penny estaba…O.O…. sin palabras jamás pensó que Mary Cooper reaccionaría de esa forma, es decir, sabía que era la única que ponía en su lugar a Sheldon a la única que hacía caso, pero darle de nalgadas? al doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, al genio que tenía por vecino!, jamás se lo imaginó.

Muy lejos los tres amigos se estaban riendo de la brillante idea, _que estaba saliendo a pedir de boca_, de engañar a Sheldon con una alergia de Wolowitz al maní, para que ya no les moleste.

Rriing Rriing Rriing

**-Hola Penny- **otra vez, voz de un completo enamorado.

**-Leonard, hice algo muy malo.**

-Qué? mataste a Sheldon?

**-QUE! oh por dios no! no! Leonard….llamé a su mamá**!- diablos! genios todo lo que quieran pero a veces tenían unas ideas muy descabelladas.

**-uf a su mamá? Jejeje tranquila Penny, ella lo resolverá hiciste bien.**

**-No Leonard no entiendes….ella…ella…lo castigó….le …le …dio….unos azotes**- dijo tartamudeando y exasperada.

**-Que?!.**

**-Eres un genio deberías saber lo que significa?!**

**-QUE!**

**-Ay! Leonard! Que quieres que te haga un dibujo y te lo mande por correo electrónico?!**

**-No, bueno….QUE!**

**-Ay! digiérelo, luego me llamas!**

Corte de llamada

**-Qué pasa? Sheldon volvió loca a Penny?**

**-Claro, si es que Sheldon entendiera lo que es volver loca a una mujer jajajaja**

Raj y Howard hablaban entre ellos, mientras Leonard seguía pensativo.

**-Qué pasa?-** dijeron los dos al unísono.

Unos segundos más y Leonard dio una sonrisa de descubrimiento.

**-Pasa, que ya sabemos algo para que Sheldon Cooper no nos haga la vida tan imposible.**

Sus amigos miraban con expresión de no entender nada.

**-Adivinen a quien aún castigan como a un niño?**

Y las expresiones de admiración eran muy cómicas en los rostros de Raj y de Howard.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
